Miasto Grzechu
by Moooras
Summary: To miała być moja pierwsza poważna powaga (bo Droga Cieni była raczej niepoważna), ale jakoś odechciało mi się kręcenia. Dubb mam już nagrany, jeśli ktoś chce to zrealizować, niech mi się zgłosi na YT.


Rumas – GabryZ

Hagar – Seinnt47

Gretel – Ursagita

Bromor – Kenobi24i8

Borka – SzalonyXardas

Rajmund (podstępny), Blizna (nerwowy), Szczurołak (mroczny) – Damiano0092After

Gość – (sklejanka)

Gość 2 – PaPaTVgmp

Strażnik – krotock

...

(Rumas stoi obok latarni niedaleko karczmy w porcie)

Rumas (myśli): Gildia Cieni... Grupa przestępcza odpowiedzialna za handel narkotykami w Khorinis i kilkanaście morderstw. Od dawna lekceważą prawo i robią co im się żywnie podoba. Do tej pory byli nieuchwytni. A dziś, po ośmiu miesiącach śledztwa, w końcu dorwę ich przywódcę: Szczurołaka.

(przychodzi Hagar)

Hagar: Wybacz, że tak długo. Ktoś wchodził lub wychodził?

Rumas: Nie. Przyszedłeś w samą porę.

Rumas (myśli): Mój zaufany informator dał mi cynk, że dziś w nocy Szczurołak będzie w tej knajpie. Dzisiaj położymy kres działalności Gildii Cieni.

Rumas: Idziemy.

Hagar: Tak jest.

...

(Burdel)

Gretel (myśli): Kolejny, nudny dzień. Przez cały ranek mieliśmy raptem jednego klienta. Przez Gildię Cieni ludzie są tak narąbani, że ledwo mogą przekręcić się na drugi bok. To niestety nie sprzyja naszemu biznesowi.

Bromor: Gretel, podejdź no tu.

Gretel: Słucham.

Bromor: Gdzie się podziała Rita?!

Gretel: A skąd mam wiedzieć, nie jestem jej niańką.

Bromor: Rita jest jedną z bardziej lubianych dziewczyn w naszym przybytku. Idź do niej i powiedz jej, że ma tu być w ciągu 20 minut. A jeśli znowu się naćpała, to przypilnuj, żeby nie wychodziła z domu. Nie chcemy zepsuć sobie opinii.

Gretel: Dlaczego ja?

Bromor: Ponieważ jesteś tu najbrzydsza, więc nawet jeśli ktoś przyjdzie, to i tak nie będziesz miała nic do roboty. Nie dyskutuj, tylko zasuwaj. Już wystarczy, że moja żona codziennie wygłasza mi kazania.

Gretel: Tak jest.

Gretel (myśli): Cholerny drań... Nie zdziwię się, jeśli pewnego dnia obudzi się z jajami w gardle.

Gretel: Rita, wyłaź, krowo jedna.

Gretel (myśli): Niestety Rity nie było w jej domu. Poszłam rozejrzeć się po mieście i popytać ludzi. Oczywiście nikt nic nie wie i nikt nic nie widział. Tylko straciłam czas...

Gretel: Nigdzie jej nie znalazłam.

Bromor: Lepiej dla niej, żeby teraz leżała gdzieś martwa, bo jeśli nie przyjdzie, sam ją zabiję.

Gość: Chcę się zabawić.

Bromol: Gretel, słyszałaś tego dżentelmena. Zajmij się nim.

Gretel: Proszę za mną.

Gretel (myśli): Rita nie pojawiła się przez resztę dnia. Nawet Bromor zaczynał się martwić, choć starał się tego nie okazywać. Następnego dnia wszystko się wyjaśniło.

Borka: Bromor, mam coś, co cię zainteresuje.

Bromor: Co się stało?

Borka: Rita nie żyje. Znaleziono ją wczoraj martwą w opuszczonej knajpie.

Bromor: Co? Jak to się stało?

Borka: Podobno zabił ją jeden ze strażników miejskich. Został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. On również nie żyje. Nie chciał dać się grzecznie aresztować.

Bromor: Cholera. Wiedziałem, że coś nie gra. Chociaż podejrzewałem, że to robota tego gościa z rozdwojeniem jaźni. No trudno, dzięki za informację.

Borka: Ta informacja jest chyba warta coś więcej, niż zwykłe „dzięki".

Bromor: Oż ty pijawko... No dobra, Gretel jest wolna. Macie pół godziny.

Borka: To twój szczęśliwy dzień, laleczko.

Gretel (myśli): Niewątpliwie...

...

(Kryjówka Gildii Cieni. Rajmund łazi od ściany do ściany i gada sam do siebie)

Blizna: Cholerny Rumas... Do tej pory był niegroźny, ale ostatnio zaczął sprawiać problemy. Szczurołakowi się to nie podoba.

Gość 2: I co z tym zrobimy?

Blizna: Milcz, kiedy rozmawiamy!

Rajmund: Właśnie. Blizna nie lubi, kiedy się mu przerywa. (Rajmund i Blizna to jedna osoba. Ma rozdwojenie osobowości)

Gość 2: Przepraszam.

Blizna: I przestań przepraszać!

Gość 2: Przepraszam.

(Blizna zabija gościa)

Blizna: Dobra... O czym to my mówiliśmy...

Rajmund: O Rumasie.

Blizna: Właśnie! Rumas za dużo już wie. Lada dzień może znaleźć naszą kryjówkę. Możliwe, że właśnie tutaj wchodzi.

Rajmund: Po prostu musimy go zabić i gdzieś wywalić ciało.

(Przychodzi Hagar)

Hagar: Nie. To tylko wzbudzi jeszcze większą uwagę władz miasta.

Rajmund: Hagar, miałeś tu nie przychodzić. Blizna nie chce tutaj strażników.

Hagar: Blizna przesadza, jestem w końcu podwójnym agentem.

Blizna: Żadnemu podwójnemu agentowi nie można ufać, bo może się okazać, że pracuje dla drugiej strony.

Hagar: Gdybym pracował dla strażników, po prostu bym ich tu przyprowadził.

Rajmund: (po chwili zastanowienia) To ma sens.

Blizna: No dobra, nieważne. Mówisz, że nie możemy zabić Rumasa. Co wg ciebie powinniśmy zrobić?

Hagar: Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, zabijemy go oczywiście. Po prostu musimy tak go zabić, żeby nie powiązano jego śmierci z Gildią Cieni. W końcu dlatego władze miasta tak lekceważąco podchodzą do sprawy, bo żadnemu strażnikowi nie stała się żadna krzywda.

Rajmund: Co proponujesz?

Hagar: Rumas potajemnie zdradza żonę z jakąś kurwą. Mamy zatem szerokie pole do manewru. Możemy go zabić i wrobić jego żonę.

Rajmund: Hmmm... Niezły pomysł. Ale ja mam lepszy. Wrobimy go w zabójstwo tej kurwy, a ty zabijesz go za stawianie oporu przy aresztowaniu. I jeszcze awans za to dostaniesz.

Hagar: W porządku. Kiedy to zrobimy?

Rajmund: Dziś w nocy. Ale najpierw omówimy szczegóły.

...

(Gretel idzie przez miasto w stronę koszar wspominając rozmowę z Borką)

Borka – Herold powiedział, że to ten strażnik miejski zabił dziewczynę. Ale ja w to nie wierzę. Od jakiegoś czasu, razem ze swoim partnerem, prowadzili śledztwo mające na celu znalezienie Szczurołaka: przywódcy Gildii Cieni. Założę się, że cała ta afera to ich sprawka. Ale oczywiście nikt tego głośno nie powie, bo z Gildią Cieni się nie zadziera.

Gretel (myśli): Mężczyźni to żałosne istoty. Wystarczy okazać im trochę czułości i od razu robią się bardzo rozmowni. Prawdę mówiąc, nie powinnam się mieszać do tej sprawy. Ale Rita była moją przyjaciółką. Jestem jej to winna.

(Podchodzi do strażnika. Nie widać jego twarzy)

Gretel: Ty jesteś tym strażnikiem, który zabił mordercę prostytutki?

Gretel: Jestem jej przyjaciółką. Chciałabym zadać ci kilka pytań.

...

(Dalszy ciąg sceny z początku filmu)

Rumas: Idziemy.

Hagar: Tak jest.

(W środku znajdują zwłoki kobiety na podłodze)

Rumas: Co tu się stało?

Hagar: Powiem ci co tu się stało (wyciąga broń. Stoi za Rumasem). Zabiłeś tę biedną kurwę, bo zaczęła cię szantażować, że powie o was twojej żonie, a ty zginąłeś podczas aresztowania za stawianie oporu.

Rumas (myśli): Cholera. Jednak mój informator miał rację. Hagar na pewno zdążył już wyciągnąć broń. Na szczęście nie on jeden zastawił pułapkę.

Rumas: Sprytny jesteś. Ale widzisz, ja również jestem sprytny. Wiedziałem, że coś się szykuje, dlatego przygotowałem małą niespodziankę. Rajmundzie, możesz wyjść.

(Zza rogu wychodzi Rajmund z kuszą)

Hagar: Jesteś naiwny Rumasie. Rajmund jest podwójnym agentem. To on zaplanował tę całą akcję. A wszystko po to, żeby pozbyć się ciebie. Widzisz, to nie przypadek, że on był twoim informatorem, a ja twoim partnerem. Mieliśmy kontrolować twoje postępy w śledztwie. Ale posunąłeś się za daleko. Musisz zginąć. Rajmundzie, zabij go.

Hagar: Rajmundzie, na co czekasz?!

Rajmund: Żegnaj... Szczurołaku.

Hagar: O kurwa...

(Rajmund zabija Hagara)

Rumas: Więc to koniec... Nie wierzę, że mogłem być taki ślepy.

Rajmund: Ważne, że go przechytrzyliśmy. To koniec Gildii Cieni. Ciesz się z tego.

Rumas: Cieszę się. Tylko czy naprawdę musiałeś zabijać Ritę? Ona nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

Rajmund: Nie było innego wyjścia. Gdyby Szczurołak nie zobaczył wcześniej jej martwego ciała, nie dałby się tu zaciągnąć. To niewielka cena za jego śmierć.

...

(Z powrotem w koszarach)

Gretel: Jeżeli Szczurołak nie żyje, czemu herold tego nie obwieścił?

Rumas: Ponieważ mu o tym nie powiedziałem.

Gretel: Czemu?

Rumas: Nie wierzę, że Hagar był Szczurołakiem.

Gretel: Ale przecież sam powiedział...

Rumas: Wiem co powiedział. Po prostu nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że skoro Rajmund oszukał jego, to równie dobrze mógł oszukać nas obu. Poza tym zabił Ritę. Ta ofiara naprawdę nie była konieczna.

Gretel: Może ona wiedziała coś ważnego o Szczurołaku? I dlatego kazał ją zabić?

Rumas: Wybacz, powiedziałem ci już zbyt wiele. Wracaj do domu i zapomnij o wszystkim. Sam muszę to rozwikłać.

Gretel: W porządku. Obiecuję, że nikomu o tym nie powiem.

Rumas: I jeszcze jedno. Nie próbuj szukać Rajmunda. Skoro zabił Ritę, to ciebie też zabije, jeśli zaczniesz węszyć. Tym bardziej, że ma rozdwojenie osobowości i nie wiadomo czego można się po nim spodziewać.

Gretel: Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Bywaj.

...

(Burdel)

Bromor: Gretel, gdzieś ty się włóczyła?! Zresztą... i tak było niewielu klientów...

Gretel: Mówiłeś dziś rano coś o jakimś gościu z rozdwojeniem jaźni.

Bromor: O Rajmundzie? Co z nim?

Gretel: Co możesz mi o nim powiedzieć?

Bromor: No cóż. Był jednym z naszych stałych klientów. Przychodził zawsze do Rity. Ale po ostatnim ich spotkaniu wyszedł jakiś taki podenerwowany. Potem przestał do nas przychodzić.

Gretel: Rita nie powiedziała co się stało?

Bromor: Nie. Zapierała się, że wszystko w porządku, ale widać było, że coś musiało się wydarzyć. Dlatego rano powiedziałem, że to on mógł ją zabić. Ale skoro zrobił to tamten strażnik miejski, to sprawy nie ma.

Gretel: Wiesz może gdzie mieszka ten Rajmund?

Bromor: A po co ci to wiedzieć? Pracujecie na miejscu, nie na wynos.

Gretel: Nie o to chodzi. Wczoraj znalazłam w domu list zaadresowany do Rajmunda. Widać nie zdążyła mu go wysłać.

Bromor: Czyżby? Dawaj ten list.

Gretel: Nie ufam ci, na pewno go przeczytasz. Gadaj gdzie mieszka Rajmund.

Bromor: Nie ufasz mi?! Ty mała... Chociaż co mnie to obchodzi... Niech będzie, powiem ci gdzie mieszka.

Gretel: Zamieniam się w słuch.

Gretel (myśli): Ale z niego frajer...

...

(Noc. Rumas stoi pośrodku placu targowego. Po chwili przychodzi Rajmund)

Rajmund: Po co kazałeś nam tu przyjść? Wiesz, że Blizna nie lubi, kiedy się go odrywa od jego zajęć.

Rumas: Dlaczego zabiliście Ritę?

Rajmund: A ty znowu o tym samym... Już mówiłem, Szczurołak nie przyszedłby na miejsce, gdyby się nie upewnił, że jesteśmy po jego stronie. Rita musiała zginąć.

Rumas: Musiała zginąć? Czy to dlatego, że poznała wasz mały sekret?

Rajmund: Mały sekret? Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Może Blizna wie.

Blizna: Rumas chyba za dużo dziś wypił i coś mu się zaczyna plątać.

Rajmund: Właśnie. Ale skoro zacząłeś, to dokończ. Co niby jest naszym sekretem?

Rumas: To, że tak naprawdę jest was tam trzech. Rajmund, Blizna i Szczurołak. Sprytnie to wszystko obmyśliliście. Zapewne Szczurołak dał znać o swoim istnieniu podczas korzystania z usług Rity. Więc, żeby zamknąć jej usta, musieliście się jej pozbyć. Wymyśliliście więc, że przy okazji wmówicie mi, że to Hagar jest prawdziwym Szczurołakiem, żebym zakończył śledztwo, dzięki czemu wy moglibyście dalej szerzyć swoją działalność pod innym imieniem jako następca Szczurołaka.

Rajmund: To wszystko bardzo pięknie brzmi. Tylko wytłumacz mi dlaczego w związku z tym nie zrealizowaliśmy planu Hagara i nie zabiliśmy ciebie?

Rumas: Ponieważ moja śmierć oznaczałaby deklarację wojny. W historię o szantażu nikt by nie uwierzył, zwłaszcza, że od dawna prowadziłem śledztwo przeciwko największej grupie przestępczej w Khorinis i czyniłem coraz większe postępy. Uznaliście więc, że bezpieczniej będzie poświęcić jednego człowieka, żebym zakończył śledztwo. A dzięki temu, że oszukaliście też Hagara, on przyznał się przede mną otwarcie, że pracuje dla Gildii Cieni. Nie powiedział wprost, że to on jest Szczurołakiem, ale normalnemu strażnikowi pewnie takie zeznanie by wystarczyło. Ale po tamtej nocy zacząłem podejrzewać, że to mogła być jedna, wielka manipulacja. A teraz gadaj, Szczurołaku, czy mam rację.

Rajmund: Wybacz mi stary druhu, ale to po prostu brzmi niedorzecznie.

Blizna: Po prostu to śledztwo stało się twoim życiem i nie umiesz z nim zerwać.

Rajmund: Najlepiej wróć do domu, do żony i zapomnij o tej sprawie.

Szczurołak: Zamknijcie się obaj.

Rumas: No i wypełzło, co wypełznąć miało.

Szczurołak: Rumasie... Dlaczego musisz wszystko tak utrudniać...? Mogłeś wrócić do domu, do swojej żony, zapomnieć o tym przykrym rozdziale twojego życia. My byśmy spokojnie zniknęli, a ty byś został bohaterem. Ale nie, ty musiałeś to wszystko zepsuć. Zmarnowałeś swoją szansę.

Rumas: To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Dobra chłopaki, możecie wyjść!

(Przychodzi więcej strażników)

Rumas: Szczurołaku. W imieniu naszego króla, Rhobara II, aresztuję cię. Za stawianie oporu spotka cię śmierć. Obawiam się, że nie masz prawa do adwokata.

Szczurołak: Jesteś naiwny Rumasie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Hagar był moim jedynym szpiegiem w straży miejskiej?

(Jakiś strażnik zabija Rumasa)

Blizna: Który kretyn to zrobił?! Szczurołak nie lubi, kiedy ktoś nie pozwala dokończyć mu przemówienia!

(Jakiś inny strażnik zabija Szczurołaka. Wszyscy zszokowani patrzą na tego który strzelił. Wychodzi on przed szereg i zaczyna przemawiać)

Strażnik: Słuchajcie ludzie. Nie wiem którzy z nas są strażnikami, a którzy szpiegami. Ale skoro Szczurołak nie żyje, uznajmy, że to bez znaczenia i wszystko może pójść w niepamięć. To koniec Gildii Cieni, więc dla szpiegów to jest bardzo dobry moment na zmianę strony. A teraz rozejdźmy się. Trzeba tu posprzątać i złożyć raport Lordowi Andre.

(strażnicy po chwili się rozchodzą)

Strażnik (myśli idąc w stronę górnego miasta): I w ten oto piękny sposób upozorowałem swoją własną śmierć i bez wzbudzania jakichkolwiek podejrzeń zerwałem z przeszłością i opuściłem miasto. Rajmund był użyteczny, ale musiałem podłożyć kogoś wiarygodnego, kto by idealnie pasował na szalonego przywódcę Gildii Cieni. Teraz muszę tylko zabrać z jego domu pewne ważne dokumenty, które dałem mu na przechowanie. Dzięki nim do końca życia będę mógł się opierdalać za wyprowadzone z Khorinis pieniądze. Nikt nie wie kim jestem i wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję. Po prostu zbrodnia doskonała, aż sam nie mogę się sobie nadziwić.

...

(Jakiś dom. Strażnik przeszukuje skrzynię)

Strażnik (myśli): Cholera, gdzie on mógł je schować...?

(Wstaje. Stoi za nim Gretel)

Gretel: Nie ruszaj się. (przykłada mu nóż do gardła)

Strażnik: Spokojnie panienko, nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji.

Gretel: Pozdrów Ritę, skurwysynu.

(Gretel zabija Strażnika. Po chwili odchodzi zostawiając jego ciało)


End file.
